Operation: Comenza Nuovo
by Zero612
Summary: In the year 2556 Humans and Sangheili have finally created a solid alliance.  Now with a new threat having been discovered, Arbiter and Lord Hood have created a new, mixed,  squad of soldiers to instill unity between both races, and fight this new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: well here we go, my first published story. Interesting how inspiration hit me after the AC meme.**

**Koro: What the-? Where are we?**

**Me: Like many others, I thought I'd have some fun with a pre-story lobby, as it were.**

**Turi: This looks more like your bedroom.**

**Me: yeah so?**

**Dante: whatever, I like the idea. Then you can tell them important stuff before the story.**

**Jake: Hey Zero, shouldn't you get on with the story and try and make a fan base before you try their patience with some super long pre-story digression?**

**Me: 0.0 oh yeah, right. So with that lets start the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Halo universe except this stories plot, Jack, Koro, Turi, and Dante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comenza Nuovo<strong>

The year is 2556, 3 years after the end of the Human-Covenant war, the destruction of the Ark and the disappearance of the Prophets. In those three years tensions between humans and Sangheili have relaxed. The Sangheili have recognized that humans are the direct descendants of the Forerunners, whom they still revere as gods. As such, humanity is not seen as demigods but they were automatically given a lot more respect in general by the Sangheili race. Sangheili scientists have decided to collaborate with humans on looking through the forerunner shield world, Onyx. They have reached the inner slip-space portal and the humans have proven to be key in solving the mystery of its functions. Almost a year ago, ships were sent to the previous location of the Ark, in the hopes of finding the lost Spartan. They have just reported back and are combing the sector for the second half of _Forward unto Dawn_. Finally, The rebels have all but disappeared most decimated by the covenant over progress of the war and others realizing during that humanity never started it, rejoining UNSC to help fight off the Covenant. With less internal fighting and more help from the former rebels and the Elites, the UNSC was able to provide more support for the _Battle of Installation 00_. These are all the newest developments that have taken place in these past 3 years, and now there will be one more new event.

He strides purposefully along the brightly lit hallway, armor glinting and splashing soldiers faces with reflected light. To him the ceilings are low, but then again he stands at nearly 8 ft, and due to his stature his head and back are parallel to the ceiling. This is the Elite Nuro Vindoon, extra guard, assistant, and attendant to the Sangheili-human Ambassador, Thel Vadam or the Arbiter. Nuro reached the door he sought opening it while checking the holo-notes he had in his hand. He walked in shutting the door securely to enact the soundproofing of the room and quickly took his place by Arbiter, listening while he discussed the Alliance with Lord Hood.

"Even if the Elites are more welcoming to humans, most of us are still not as inclined. Thankfully we do have merchants and pilots willing to open trade routes with your Elite traders, although whether it's because they're greedy or brave I don't really know." Said Lord Hood.

"In the end it matters little as with time, others will realize the gains outweigh the risks of an open market between our races and join in. This will invariably help to build good ties between us, therefore we must use this option to our advantage whether it's present out of virtue or avarice." Replied Arbiter.

"I understand. I'll have some notices and announcements made asking for volunteers." Lord Hood said as he turned to his computer to type in the command and distribute it to the necessary branches of government and UNSC.

"There is another more serious subject we must discuss Hood." Said the Arbiter. "It does not bode well for either of us."

Finishing up Lord Hood turned and gave the Arbiter his full attention asking, "What is it?"

"We have recently found some kind of Galactic scanner in a Forerunner ruin, which activated once we got near and started showing large blobs of gray all over the galaxy. We had some of our accompanying scientist human's work on it and they managed to show Sangheili and human signatures as friendly. Once this was done the blobs actually changed to show green allies and red enemies. When we took closer looks at the enemy groups we found out that the prophets and the Brutes have begun rebuilding the Covenant. We must gather our forces and strike them before they manage to amass too large of a force for us to have a quick, decisive victory." Stated Arbiter.

While he said this Nuro copied the files from his holo-notes pad and transferred the copies to the table, bringing up a galactic map for all to see, showing the gray space blobs that then turned red and green around the middle of Arbiters speech, and highlighted then zoomed in on the red groupings to show Covenant ships as Arbiter neared the end. Lord Hood watched and listened intently to everything the Arbiter said and quickly found himself agreeing. 'This could also forge a bond of blood between our races if we go into another war together for the sake of both species. Then again we don't have as many Marines ready to fight, nor do we have as many ships as we once did.'

"I agree Arbiter, we should destroy them as soon as possible but I'm afraid our military might not be enough to handle this new threat." Said Hood.

"Yes, both of our races are weak, but we do have military, tactical, and technological superiority between us. Both of our races are easily physically superior to the Yan'mee, the Kig-yar, the Unngoy, and the San 'Shyuum. We are easily smarter than the Jiralhanae and can outwit them in ship battles and ground skirmishes. The Lekgolo have almost all abandoned the other Covenant races, as their loyalties have always truly been with us Sangheili so we have their combat support and some Unngoy colonies are under our control as well so we have them to use as soldiers/shields" Said the Arbiter.

"Alright then it's agreed. As soon as possible Sangheili and Human forces ship out to decimate the Neo-Covenant." Said Lord Hood.

"Agreed, ill go back and tell the others to ready the ships." Replied Arbiter, turning and walking towards the door.

"Wait, Arbiter" The Arbiter turned back halfway to look at Lord Hood. "I have an idea on how to help unify our races during this war."

Turning fully The Arbiter looked at him questioningly. "Go on."

* * *

><p>On a road to a UNSC base, a lone warthog is driving at top speed with two fully armored figures in the front, one driving, and one riding.<p>

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"…"

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

'No"

"…"

"…"

"Are we-?"

"No, shut up, and why the hell are you so anxious?

"I can't help it, I have this feeling like something really big is about to happen"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe they've found the Brutes so we have to go to another war, maybe the UNSC got hold of a Forerunner Dreadnought and we're going to help make it into a high tech fortress like the Covies did with High Charity."

"I would much prefer that second option. That sounds pretty awesome. Still, Dante, you're a Spartan, you're supposed to be a stoic death machine, not a 6' armored 25 yr old with the strength of an elephant and the mind of a teen."

"Maybe but there's no one here so I'm not going to bother with keeping up appearances of the usual Spartan. You've known me for years Jake why do you keep pestering me?" replied Dante.

"Its part of our usual banter isn't it?" replied Jake. Jake was the Spartan driving the warthog. He was a captain Delta 1, former leader of Delta squad, which only has two surviving members, him and his best friend Dante. Jake wore a blue Mjolnir Mk VI armor with a rogue helmet and yellow secondary color. He had a yellow stripe on his right upper forearm and right upper thigh. His sniper rifle and battle rifle were both strapped into the back of the hog.

"Touché" quipped Dante. Dante was Delta 2, Jakes battle partner, spotter and back watch. Dante wore a yellow Mjolnir Mk VI EVA classification armor with a blue secondary color, making his and Jakes armors inverted color schemes. Dante's preferred weapons, a shotgun and pistol were on his person pistol strapped to his upper thigh and shotgun in his hands as he rode, well, shotgun.

The Spartan bond brothers rode in silence the rest of the way to the base hurrying into the facility commanders office, surprised to find Lord Terrence Hood himself standing and reassuring the commander that he did not want a seat. He turned to see the Spartans, smiling as he did so.

"Jake, Dante perfect timing. Do you know why you are here?" asked Lord Hood.

"No, sir" the two replied in perfect unison.

"Alright then, at ease" Lord Hood said as he realized they've been in the usual Spartan salute since entering. "I have important news for everyone. The Elites and our own scientists have discovered galactic radar in Forerunner ruins. After helping the radar differentiate between ally and enemy signatures we discovered that the covenant has been rebuilding these past few years and pose a threat. As a result we have agreed that all human and Elite forces should ship out as soon as possible to launch a surprise attack on the rebuilding Covenant fleet. Seeing as this is the best option for a quick decisive victory we will be sending everyone not needed to keep the small amount of insurgents left in check. As such, you Captain Jake will be in charge of a new squad I and the Arbiter have personally put together."

"Sir, yes-wait why would the Arbiter be picking human soldiers?" asked Jake.

"He didn't" replied Lord Hood "come in you two."

As soon as the words left his mouth two 7+ ft tall Sangheili strode into the room stopping next to the Spartans.

"This is Koro and Turi, your two elite squad partners and subordinates. Congratulations you four are now the first conjoint Spartan-Elite team since the Arbiter worked with Chief." Remarked Hood, smirking a little.

"What?" exclaimed everyone.

"You heard me." replied Hood.

"Impossible, you can't expect me to work **under **this human!" said Koro. Turi backed him up with an obvious frown directed at Hood.

"The Elites have always hated humanity and I know some of them still refer to us as demons!" exclaimed Jake.

"It doesn't matter, the Arbiter and I have both worked together on this and we each agreed on all of you." Replied Lord Hood.

"Man, what were you guys on…" Dante muttered quietly. Jake, Koro and Turi each heard him but only Turi chuckled quietly at the comment. Dante's head snapped around to look at the Elite, who stopped chuckling and glared at Dante. Dante glared back noticing that since his helmets visor was reflective when polarized Turi only saw himself glaring, which infuriated him even more. Depolarizing his visor, Dante made some of his face visible from the front revealing the light glare in his eyes and the smirk on his face.

"I will not hear any more complaints. The four of you are a squad now. Jake is the captain, listen to him. Koro, you are second in command. Turi, you and Dante are equal ranks so the next one to take command is the expert in whatever situation you find yourselves. Now, go and get acquainted with each other, you guys have the old Delta squad Falcon to use and remember that we have a war to go into so don't break anything." Said Lord Hood, "Dismissed".

As the mixed squad leaves the base commander decides to voice his concern.

"Lord Hood, sir, what makes you think this will work?" asked the base commander.

"Well commander Arbiter and I both looked over their information intensely seeing as how a mixed species squad will help strengthen ties between our races made this project important, and we both noticed that all 4 of them are very similar, almost like having a human and Elite counterpart." Said Lord Hood. "Goodbye commander, seeing as how my work is done I think I'll head back home for other business."

"Yes sir, goodbye sir." Replied the base commander to Lord Hoods retreating back.

"Besides if they haven't started fighting or even shouting at each other already then we are off to a better start than I planned." Muttered Lord Hood under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was fun, took me about six hours but it was fun.<strong>

**Koro: Should we describe the scenery more, to help the reader visualize the surroundings?**

**Jake: Yeah, like what if we get into a fight somewhere and someone picks up something to use as a weapon to decimate the fighters? That'd be a Deus ex Machina, since we didn't set up the scene well enough.**

**Dante: yeah, like if we fight in an engineering section of the base and someone picks up and uses a fusion coil to destroy our attackers? That wouldn't be a dues ex machina now would it?**

**Me: I agree, but the readers should tell me whether or not they want more detail. I am a fledgling writer after all.**

**Jake: so review you guys-**

**Dante: or get an unfortunate close-up of Turi's plasma rifle shots.**

**Me: *deadpans * Really?**


	2. Equipo Nuovo

**Me: (singing) **_**I made Chapter 2, cuz I got a review. I did a good job, with chapter 1. Now we gonna have, some more Halo fun!**_**.**

**Koro: Dear Forerunner make him stop!**

**Turi: Dante do SOMETHING!**

**Dante: What is there to do? He's the author he can have anything happen to us!**

**Koro: I don't care, just shut him up his singing is horrid!**

**Jake: (grabs Me then shoves into closet) there.**

**Koro: Ahh, blessed silence.**

**Jake: Let's get this story going before he starts up again. Turi do the disclaimer.**

**Turi: Zero612 does not own any Halo characters besides the Elites Turi and Koro, and the Spartans Jake and Dante.**

**A/N: Special thanks go out to ****Angry lil' elf**** for making my very first review a nice one.**

* * *

><p><span>Equipo Nuovo<span>

"So how'd the first meeting go?"

Lord Hood sighed as he looked at the viewscreen showing the Arbiter. He was finishing up his work for the day, and was sitting at a modest solid oak desk with his holo-pad computer on the left corner and a view-screen for video calls on the right.

"They didn't erupt into a fistfight, if that's what you're asking. Koro and Turi challenged my decision but they went quiet when they heard you had your hand in this as well."

"As expected."

"They're still outraged."

"As expected."

"I told them about our enemy and gave them orders to practice together since they are a new team."

"Well hopefully they won't accidentally on purpose injure each other."

"I know for sure Jake won't, but I'm doubtful of Dante."

"I agree. Turi is most like going to, and Koro might since he hates being under anyone else's direct command, much less under a humans."

"I'll have someone keep an eye on them. They'll be more reluctant with a proxy watching them."

"I agree. Good night Lord Hood, hopefully our little project helps our unity." Arbiter said as he cut the link from Sangheilios.

Keyes stood up from his desk and walked through a door on the right into his bedroom. Hood changed and laid down on his bed thinking of whom to send to watch over Delta Squad.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone sit down and listen." Commanded Jake<p>

Delta squad had just reached a couple couches in the spacious base lounge. The lounge was a large area, the size of a cafeteria. It had one section for a few pool tables and foosball games. Another section was part of the mess hall serving drinks (non-alcoholic ones, much to the chagrin of the marines, and now to the 2 Delta Spartans). Against the wall were three couches arranged in a U with a large coffee table between them. Jake and Dante sat in one, while Koro and Turi sat in the one across from the two.

"As unusual, unprecedented, and difficult as it is, we are now a team. The only one of our kind and Lord Hood said, we won't be the first. So we might as well get used to each other now and learn to work together so we all come out of this war alive, because we are going to be in for a long fight and we need to be able to blow through whatever comes our way." Said Jake. After his speech he scanned Koro and Turi's faces to look for any early signs of acceptance or acknowledgement. He knew that Dante had his back, he always did and it was equally true vice-versa.

Dante glanced at Jake at the end of the speech then returned his attention to the Elites, analyzing their reactions. Turi and Koro's faces were as stoic as they were in the beginning.

Turi looked at both humans, their faces revealed for they had taken off their helmets before sitting. He thought it over and mentally sighed in defeat. Lord Hood, the humans Grand Fleetmaster and Fieldmaster, had worked with Arbiter, who had the highest level of respect in the Sangheili culture aside from the higher politicians, literally a couple old veterans, and the Sangheili Grand Fieldmaster and Fleetmaster. He looked at Koro out of the corner of his eye before sighing and fixing his eyes.

Koro was angry. A human, a HUMAN!, was his commanding officer. Granted, this human had received similar training methods to the Sangheili, genetic augmentations, customized enhancing armor and personal shielding, and was part of the descendants of the forerunners but still, he was just a human. The Sangheili were-ARE- the most feared Alien race and strongest military in the Galaxy. Just the thought of a common Sangheili warrior was enough to make most species wet their clothes or water the ground. Yet he, a Sangheili was still being put under the command of a human who was only physically equal due to unnatural experimentation. While still in the middle of his fuming Koro heard Turi sigh and looked over at him. Catching his gaze, Koro felt the near telepathic connection between the two clear his mind, listing the pro's and con's of this situation as if arranged by a neutral third party. He clacked his mandibles irritably and glared for a second at Turi before turning to the human-Jake, he corrected himself mentally- and speaking.

"Alright, you have our full cooperation."

"Perfect," repied Jake, smiling, "Now on to basics, lets get some combat training in and get used to working together on the battlefield."

The four of them stood up and left ignoring the looks given to them by the marines who were curious as to the tension they felt earlier in the air.

Delta squad reached the bases newest combat arena. The arena was the size of a regulation soccer field, with two small bases at each end. The bases were both of a hexagonal shape, with an entrance at the front and back, a wall right in front of each entrance opening to the sides to allow access to the sizable interior space that opened to the roof. On each side of the base there was a ramp and two pillars at each corner. There were two barriers above each entrance of the bases, with the same shaped lights, however one base glowed red and the other glowed blue. Between the two bases lied a lush green grassy plain with 3 small main hills, each containing a sort of Stonehenge of rocks. On the sides of the arena were two carefully crafted mountainous inclines and ridges with little cover at the tip but easily the best sniper spots in the arena. The big difference between the two bases was that the blue base was a god 5 yards form a small rocky beach, and the red bas was adjacent to a holographic tunnel leading to another island.

Jake put on his training harness quickly, snatching a sniper and battle rifle along with extra ammo before stepping over to the controls and setting the training for firefight. After accessing the options he initiated the load-up for a regular session. Koro had his harness strapped on and walked over to stand behind Jake, watching him prepare the session. Before Jake pressed the initiate button, Koro spoke up.

"Wait, step aside." Jake glanced behind him before taking a couple steps to his left. "I'm going to set it with some Sangheili fighters and change their armor classifications as well. There are still some heretic Sangheili out there and we should be prepared to distinguish them from our allies." Koro explained.

Jake nodded his thanks before turning to help Dante with his harness. The man hated them, they always got caught on some unreachable goddamned part of his suit and he couldn't pull too hard and risk breaking it because they were oh so expensive. Jake sighed, the harness had got caught a bit on Dante's auxiliary pressurized gas canister, a lifesaver in space. Jake had only taken one step towards Dante when he stopped in slight surprise and watched as Turi hooked his left claw under that harness and quickly but gently pulled it out to move the harness off Dante's gas canister. Dante widened his eyes in surprise and spun his head to look at Turi curiously. Turi, however, had already moved off towards the weapons racks and scanned them before pulling 4 plasma grenades, a plasma rifle and a plasma repeater off the racks. Turning towards Koro he tossed two of the grenades towards him, inactive. Koro caught them with minimal effort and placed them on his hip. Turi then tossed him a concussion rifle and plasma pistol before turning away from the rack. The four grabbed their helmets and put them on before heading out of the locker room styled prep room and into a lighted metal-gray tunnel. They walked through the tunnel in silence until reaching the exit, emerging from the center of the red base. They walked out the front entrance of the base and went up the side ramps to the top. A male voice announced their situation in a light, but deep voice.

"Firefight: No extra lives. 4 sets, 3 rounds, 5 waves. Weapons Drop: On.

"4 sets? Do you really think we can?" Dante asked turning to Jake.

"We can get to 7 easy, but remember, we have two others and this is mainly for teamwork, not endurance." Replied Jake.

"Well either way we are going to-" Dante began.

"Incoming enemies" interrupted Turi pointing his claw at two phantoms that just appeared around the mountains.

"Dante, stick with Koro and Turi, I'll cover from that ridge. Call me on COM's if you see any high priority targets I might have missed. If I just wound some then finish them off," commanded Jake, before darting off and sprinting up the mountain ridge next to red base.

"Alright" replied Dante hefting his shotgun and unsheathing his reinforced bayonet about an inch. Koro and Turi looked at each other briefly before turning their sights on Dante who turned his head to look at them.

"I'll move off to the side a bit so you two can do your thing" said Dante before stepping forward and off the base. Turi and Koro turned back to each other, then followed Dante by stepping off the edge of the base and landing straight up on the ground a few yards below. During this time Jake had managed to reach the ridge and looked out at his opponents. He saw 40 covvies in the initial attack, 26 grunts, 10 jackal infantry, 2 jackal snipers and 2 Brute minors acting as captains. Jake waited a second before targeting and shooting the Brutes in the head. Both of the low rank gorilla creatures dropped dead, and lay there on the ground before depixelating. The other holograms reacted accordingly to the sounds of sniper fire and the death of their captains. The grunts ran around in circles and cowered before being blasted, burned or smashed by the firings of Dante's shotgun, Turi's plasma rifle, and Koro's concussion rifle. The jackals reacted by scanning the area for a sniper with their keen eyesight. Jake saw the two Jackal snipers standing side by side. He shot one in the head, then centered his sights on the other, which had seen its comrade fall and looked at where Jake was. The Jackal opened its mouth and yelled in its unknown language but obviously angry voice before Jake sent another bullet sailing through the eyepiece of its binocular mask. The ten jackal infantry had separated into a group of 6 and 4. Jake was conserving ammo, so Koro and Turi went to handle the group of six while Dante ran to the group of 4. He slung his shotgun over his back, pulling out his bayonet in his left hand and a frag in his right he chucked the frag so it landed perfectly behind the jackal group, which turned their backs on him and held their shields to the frag grenade. Equipping his right hand with a pistol now, Dante lunged forward stabbing the leftmost jackal in the neck with his bayonet, and using the pistol to quickly shoot the two jackals on his right in their heads. Holstering his pistol again his right hand snatched the throat of the last jackal, pulling its head back while he brought his bayonet through its neck and slamming it to the ground. Dante paused while re-sheathing his knife. He glanced at Koro and Turi and saw them stomping the jackal squad. No, literally, Koro and Turi used their plasma shots to overload the Jackal shield gauntlets and were now stomping on their backs, chests and heads with their large, muscular two-toed Sangheili feet.

After viewing that entertaining spectacle Dante turned towards the ridge Jake was on but he couldn't see him. "Hey Jake!" he yelled.

"What?" Jake replied, stepping into view.

"Aren't these things holograms? How come I could feel the Jackal when I grabbed its head and stabbed it?"

"Oh, that would be the new holograph emitters. It's pretty cool, they replicate the sense of touch by agitating the photons of the hologram upon contact. This helps with the physics of an actual battle, making it more realistic. They still can't replicate weight though, so we can't practice fighting stealth harnessed Brutes or Elites.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Replied Dante.

"Let's pick this up later buddy" said Jake as he noticed more phantoms approaching the canyon arena.

"Gotcha" replied Dante, unslinging and reloading his shotgun. Koro and Turi vented their plasma weapons and Koro reloaded his concussion rifle. This time more Brutes and grunts unloaded, with Jackals and a wraith dropped off in back. The four of them watched the enemy unload and advance before setting their sights and firing with unerring accuracy and grim determination.

An hour later 4 sweaty figures exit the prep room. Jake and Dante rub their stiff shoulders while Koro and Turi clenched and unclenched their finger-claws.

"I say we shower then rest. I don't feel like doing anything else." Dante said. The four agreed silently, drowsiness clouding their eyes. They headed for their shared room before a grumbling sound was heard just 5 steps from their hallway. Everyone turned to look at Turi, who parted his mandibles to instantly object when he suddenly felt an earthquake and an empty void in the pit of his abdomen.

"Oh" was the only thing he said. Everyone chuckled lightheartedly at the hungry Elite. Koro was about to take his bond brother to the mess hall before Dante stepped in saying,

"Come on Turi, I'm always hungry so I might as well get something too," the two headed towards the mess hall side-by-side as the wide main hallway permitted, quickening their pace when they smelled the special dish cooking up.

"Interesting, Turi's a lot less reserved than you," Jake stated quietly.

"Koro, yes he was a surprisingly naïve youngling during our training days. No one really minds as long as he still displays his prowess in fighting." Koro replied, turning to walk down a side hall that lead to their room.

"Dante was the same when he was young too, even in the fighting thing. The trainers got annoyed with him about one thing though." Jake said, catching up and falling into step beside the larger Elite, who surprisingly lessened his stride an almost unnoticeable amount.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Dante would always get caught in traps when he was young, whether it was during training, lessons, or the single hour of free time we got before bed."

"What kind of traps" Koro said with a light chuckle.

"All kinds, and some were badly made while others were expertly done, but ti didn't matter because they all used the same bait."

"Which was…?"

"Fried chicken,"

"What?"

"Yep, the never-fail bait was a fried flightless bird. Everyone laughed at him when he was caught and the instructors were always angry, saying he was a ridiculous example of black stereotypes. I later found out that he always 'fell' for it because while he was trapped he could enjoy his favorite dish, rest, and watch the instructors as they were always too mad or exasperated to release him and steal his chicken before he finished eating."

Koro laughed quietly after hearing the story until they reached their squads room. The two sat down and spoke of the more obvious similarities between their two other squad-mates, until the subjects of their conversation came trough the door together and immediately went to their beds.

"You okay Dante?" asked Jake, looking at the unarmored visage of his best friend.

"I'm fine, just ate too much," was the reply given by the ebony Spartan.

"And you, Turi?" asked Koro tilting his saurian head to the side.

"Same, but I still want more," He replied.

"I hear that buddy," Dante said chuckling quietly, and getting louder as Turi joined him.

"Seems like they've already become friends," Jake noted.

"It would seem so," Koro responded quietly, muttering under his breath "Does that mean we are supposed to as well? Is that what Hood and Arbiter planned on?"

"Well, goodnight you guys, see ya tomorrow," Jake said lying down and turning off the lights in the room before closing his eyes.

"Yeah goodnight buddy," Dante replied, slurring in his rapid descent into slumber.

"Rest well" Koro said, looking over at Turi. "Turi?"

Turi responded with a loud, horrible snore, worse than even the world's most asthmatic human could produce, which caused Dante and Jake to snap their eyes open and bolt upright to stare at him in surprise and disbelief. After 2 seconds Turi's golden reptilian eyes opened and glowed in clear laughter and mirth as his body gently rocked with suppressed laughter. Koro's mandibles parted widely in laughter and he had a harder time fully suppressing his, evident by the sound escaping his mouthparts every so often to reach the ears of his human squadmates. Dante and Jake kept flicking their gaze between the two for a full 7 seconds before breaking out into smiles and then heavy chuckling. They all exchanged their 'goodnights' once again before laying down, without Turi releasing another giant snore. As they each drifted off into sleep, Koro and Jake shared the same final thought before slipping into unconciousness.

'_Amazing how much just 1 hour of teamwork in combat can change a few beings._'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finally! It is 1 in the morning as I finish this chapter. Hopefully this was as good as if not better than the last one. If not, then I am ready to commit seppuku for disgracing my family. (Takes out a long sharp knife)<strong>

**Jake: I don't think that's necessary…**

**Me: Yeah I couldn't pull it off myself anyway, I like living too much.**

**Turi & Koro: Coward.**

**Me: Hey, which is braver, to fight and live for your people, or to battle and die for them.**

**Turi & Koro:…**

**Dante: Yeah take that you bushido nuts.**

**Me: Yes well, (clears throat) anyway, this was an interesting update since halfway trough this I suddenly had two story ideas come to me like stars from a supernova. I wrote them both down and ended up losing my train of though for this story, which I thankfully got back on track. Anyway now with three stories I might have to start writing crap down since I'm juggling em and have been basically winging it so far so this is just a warning that I MIGHT take longer to update. It's still not definite right now, but definitely will be when I start school again. (F**K!)**

**Jake: In closing the other stories Zero is writing are…**

**Dante: ****Brother in tha Brotherhood****-Assassins Creed: Brotherhood.**

**Turi: ****Modern Med-Evil****- Overlord**

**Koro: He might make more, in fact its quite likely he will, and try to vary in the genres, so we need many more of you to follow and help him get better by critiquing his skills, so REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, and you wont get a facial from concussion rifle!**

**Me: Oy vey…**

**(A/N I am uploading ****Brother in tha Brotherhood ****and ****Modern Med-Evil**** at the same time as Equipo Nuovo. Visit my profile and check em out.)**


	3. The Black Planet

**Me: So, I'm trying to make another chapter for Operation: Comenza Nuovo.**

**Koro: Please, please do better than your last draft.**

**Turi: Yeah, that was horrible.**

**Dante: It really was.**

**Jake: Seriously, why would you even think that was acceptable?**

**Me: Ok, ok I get it! YEESH! You guys are complete assholes you know that?**

**Jake: I think we have a right to be after what you put us through in that draft you made.**

**Me: fine, fine point taken, whatever. I'm just gonna start before I lose my story train.**

**Dante: you do that.**

**Me: SHUT UP! (massaging my head). Koro, disclaimer.**

**Koro: Zero612 does not own anything in the Halo universe. He only owns myself, Turi, Dante, and Jake.**

* * *

><p><span>The Black Planet<span>

"Wait a minute, you're telling me they're getting along?"

"Yes, sir."

"But it's only been a few days." Lord Hood said as he sunk into his chair, a slightly confused look on his face.

"I know, I was surprised as well but they just got closer every day. Dante and Turi are the closest, they seem to have similarity between their personalities and more apparent habits however, Turi might be more reserved because he's an Elite. Jake and Koro are building their friendship on some form of trust and respect they've developed. I can't really tell what kinds sir, but there are a few forms apparent."

"Thank you Corporal Jennings, you may leave." Said Lord Hood, as he watched the female corporal walk out his office door.

"I'm going to guess that you are surprised it has happened so suddenly?" asked the Arbiter, from his viewscreen.

"You're right, I am surprised it has happened so quickly. I thought it would take a week to half a month. As surprising at the extraordinarily short time it took for them to be familiar with each other, this allows us to send them on the more risky early missions."

"My thoughts exactly. I suggest we send them to Eretrius II, there's an old Covenant outpost there that was abandoned due to enemy inactivity and lack of resources in the area. It's near the edge of allied space and its small, so the four of them can take it out easily," said the Arbiter as he glanced down at a holo-file.

"Right, I'll just- hang on a second" replied Lord Hood, cutting himself off as he looked at his beeping message alert. It showed two new message which he opened so they appeared adjacent to each other. While reading he forwarded the messages to Arbiter, so he could read as well. The messages were both reports sent by the teams at Onyx and in the Ark sector, both containing great news. "Arbiter can you believe this? asked Lord Hood as he finished.

"I always figured that Dr. Halsey of yours was clever, but this puts me at a whole new level of respect for her cunning. This news is improved with the discovery of John and his construct." The Arbiter replied, eyes wide.

"Two teams of Spartan III's and Chief's old Blue team? He'll be overjoyed to hear this, and we'll have more Spartans in this war. Our Decisive Blitzkrieg has suddenly gotten a lot more effective."

"We can send another team to Eretrius II, what we should do is have Delta squad escort John to Onyx, so he can rendezvous with his team," proposed Arbiter.

"Good idea, then we can put them on the first ship attacking the Neo-Covenants ground forces. I'll get started on the mission orders, Farewell Arbiter." Said Lord Hood, signing off as the Arbiter bade him farewell.

* * *

><p>"We got a mission you guys." Jake announced, with a slight burst through the door of Delta squads quarters.<p>

"Really now? A mission?" replied Dante.

"Yep, and its an interesting one too. I'll brief you guys on the pelican, before we go into the cruisers cryo," replied Jake.

"Agghh, I hate the freezers, they make my skin blister like crazy," complained Dante.

"Too bad, I'm setting you on 'frosty' for the trip, whether you like it or not" Jake replied as they walked out their rooms and into the hall that lead towards the hangar bay.

"Our mission is as follows and it's pretty simple. Basically, we are riding to Onyx, rendezvousing with the Master Chief, Blue squad, Saber team, and a few others."

The group entered the hangar, looking for their cruiser. They spotted it at readying dock 51, and looked at the ship. Their ship was a new one, a freshly made UNSC Destroyer class starship. It was made an extra meter of Titanium-A battleplating, an upgraded Deuterium nuclear fusion reactor, and a hybrid Sangheili/Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine capable of pinpoint slipspace jumps and more efficient energy production and consumption. Its dual MAC guns are also a new model, capable of not only firing simultaneously medium ferric-tungsten rounds, but also being able to rapid-fire 8 light tungsten slugs. On the side of the ship its name was shown clearly and proudly in steel colored words, _The Greek Gungnir_. Delta squad stood in silence, watching the crew of the ship fuel it and prepare for launch.

"What does the name mean?" asked Turi suddenly.

"I'm almost certain it's a reference to the Spartans, so it's likely that this will be our main transport ship. Makes sense, with its heavy firepower and extra shielding. Must be so it can fight and live through enemy defenses to drop us on the ground where we can really do some damage." Jake said.

"Something's odd to me though, is Gungnir not a greek word?" asked Koro.

"Nope, Gungnir is Norse, like Mjolnir which is our armors name classification, The MJolnir MKs 1-6. Gungnir is the name of the Norse head god Odin's spear, which was said to never miss Odin's target. Spartans are Greek warriors, and this ship is our gungnir, which will take us across the stars and never miss our destinations," replied Jake.

"That's almost exactly right but he wordings a bit off." Said a voice from behind the group. Delta squad turned and saw a man walk towards them. The Spartans snapped into a salute, while the two Elites inclined their heads respectively as they noticed the badge on the man's chest that bore the Captain's insignia.

"At ease." He said to the two Spartans. "I am Captain Drake McCintoke, I'll be captaining _The Greek Gungnir_ and escorting you and your other Spartans during this upcoming war."

The team said their thanks and heard the PA system announce the ship was ready to launch. As the group of five made their way inside, the VIP passengers and the Captain all received salutes from assembled crew and passing soldiers, even if the Elites received glares, scowls and other subtle looks. At the main hallway the Captain and Delta squad parted ways, and Delta squad went to the cryo bay while the Captain headed to the Bridge.

"Well here we are. Everyone, time to strip and get in the freezers." Ordered Jake as they entered the cryo bay. It was a large auditorium-like space, all the different freezer pods assembled in rows, divided by a few feet of space between one row, a long bench that traveled the length of the row and the next row of pods. Men and women were all entering the pods, which were now larger to accommodate any Elites as well. Delta squad got into 4 empty pods at the corner of the first row after stripping their armor and storing it in adjacent lockers, along with their preferred weaponry.

"Sleep well you guys, next time we wake up, well be at Onyx" said Jake stepping into his pod. The others nodded and smiled or smirked at him before stepping into theirs, and all 4 watched the hatches close and the cryogenics initiate as they slipped into a dark dreamless state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Vertical thrusters up to 80% sir."<p>

"Engines warmed and ready, Slipspace drive charged at 75%"

"Cryo pods all filled up and reading normal. Countdown for second shifters starting in ten minutes."

"Comm lines open and secure, all possible coding options available."

"Clearing atmosphere in T-Minus 8"

"Thank you everyone, now lets get out of here." Captain Drake replied in gratitude and mirth. He looked around at his Bridge crew, watching all the check-ins be completed. At Comms sat a long, dark haired asian woman, Cho Hanamoto. Two light black men sat in front of him at Navigation and Engineering, Derek and Devon, twins who have flown everything, Longswords, Pelicans, Hornets, Falcons, Hawks and even a Vulture once, now trying their experienced hands at flying a starship. They haven't made a mistake once and were very diligent workers, so it sure as hell wasn't going to happen soon. At the ships weapons systems control board sat the Caucasian man, Arnold Fitzgerald who plugged in all sorts of functions to the Mac guns to see their shooting angles and committing them to memory. Drake was proud of his crew and mildly surprised when his battle-tested crew had been given a new member.

"Captain Drake, we are ready to initiate the slipspace jump" a light, Latin accented voice interrupted his thoughts.

'Speak of the devil' Drake mentally remarked as he turned to look at Verona, a new AI of a young, Italian woman who appeared next to him as a hologram wearing a red and white striped blouse and white pants. "Thanks Verona, please activate it for us."

"Yes sir, initiating slipspace jump" replied Verona.

The stars outside brightened momentarily before blinking out as the ship entered the slipspace dimension, zooming faster than light to their destination.

* * *

><p>3 months later…<p>

The ships cryo bay was abuzz with activity as the pods opened revealing marines of both genders emerging naked, quickly grabbing undergarments or rushing to the showers. Koro, Turi, Dante and Jake emerged from their pods within seconds, already sporting matte black skintight suits and immediately made their way over to their various armor sets, quickly attaching all pieces. Once done, they moved to the closest airlock and waited for it t open, seeing how the ship docked before waking its sleeping passengers. Once outside they boarded the pelican awaiting them and after a few words headed straight for Camp Currahee. As they arrived the 4 stepped off and walked across the camp to the barracks, where their soon-to-be shipmates awaited them.

"You know guys, I'm really the only one who has to see them, so you guys are free to go." Said Jake. Koro, and Turi thanked him and went off to visit their Sangheili friend Nire, who was over by the mess hall talking to a human scientist. Jake opened the door, and as he and Dante stepped inside all the residing Spartans looked at the two. Master Chief had arrived barely an hour before the two and looked at them briefly before walking up to them. He was taller than the two by a good foot and a half.

"I'm Captain Jake-034, this is Warrant officer Dante-035" said Jake.

"I'm Master Chief Petty Officer John 117" replied Chief.

"I'm Tom and this is Lucy." Said Tom, gesturing to the mute girl at his side.

"I'm Ash, that's Holly, Mark, and Olivia" stated a young man gesturing to the three other teens.

"I'm Fred, this is Kelly, Linda, and Will of Blue squad. John's the leader" stated the former squad captain.

"Well, we've waited here long enough. Lets move out Spartans, Humanity is still in danger and we got a new covenant to smash" said John.

"or break" remarked Dante, in a private channel to Jake. Jake chuckled quietly in response. The group of Spartans moved outside and headed straight to a pelican. Jake waved over Koro and Turi who said hurried goodbyes to their friend before rejoining the other two of Delta Squad.

"So Jake, I see you got new soldiers in your squad" said Ash.

"Yeah, this is Koro Nakam, an Ultra rank Elite, and Turi Sintok, an officer ranked Elite. They are part of the new Delta squad," replied Jake. Everyone said hello to the two Sangheili as they boarded the pelican. The bird flew on in silence until Dante looked pointedly at Chief who returned his gaze.

"What did he say, Sergeant Johnson, before he died?" asked Dante.

"He told me to send him off with a bang" replied the Chief, cautiously. Everyone turned to watch Dante as he looked towards the floor, and Turi leaned forward a bit to try and better judge his friends reaction.

"and the destruction of the Ark?" Dante asked while still facing down.

"Was the 'bang'" replied Chief. Dante depolarized his visor and gave chief a small smile.

"Thanks" he said, polarizing his visor and hiding his face once again.

Chief gave Jake a glance and Jake answered the question he had ready. "Johnson's the only family Dante's ever met, let alone known. He was rather angry when he found out Johnson died."

The pelican flew on, heading to the hangar of the Spartan's newest ship, _The Greek Gungnir_, all of its occupants realizing that once on board their next waking moment will be spent in the heat of battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So yes, I have my OC Dante be the only Spartan who has ever found out about his family, albeit a little bit. Sergeant Major Avery Johnson is the older cousin of Dante.<strong>

**Dante: What about my other family?**

**ONI Spook: we've ensured you wont find out about them.**

**Everyone else: AAHHH!**

**Me: (kicks spook out of the house) GTFO YOU CREEPER! (watches the spook board a prowler before it takes off and shields.) Dang, neighbors gonna be on my ass about that.**

**Jake: Well that sucks, too bad Dante cant find out about his family. Wait, what about mine?**

**Me: you're the lost brother and son of Captain Jacob Keyes and Commander Miranda Keyes.**

**Jake: WHAT REALLY?**

**Me: Nope ;P**

**Jake: (sighs) asshole.**

**Koro & Turi: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: As for Sergeant Johnson's death, he asked for a bang and Chief blew up a Halo and the Ark, so much better than some lame ass 21 gun salute.**

**Turi: Isn't that a bit overkill?**

**Me: let me tell you something Turi, for a Spartan…**

**Jake: Overkill…**

**Dante: …Is underrated.**

**Koro: You've been watching "The A-Team" again haven't you.**

**Me: Have it recorded on DVR. I love that movie.**

**Jake: And the shows…?**

**Me: Trying to, haven't mastered U-Verse yet.**

**Jake: Lets go, we're taking too long in this post-story lobby.**

**Me: Yeah you're right, I'll see all you faithful readers later, unless the Covies activate the Halos.**

**Turi: Don't joke about that.**

**Me: Whatever, peace, and don't forget to tip your Brutes an extra lead lobotomy.**

**Jake: or review, we'd prefer that, extra bullets cost too much.**


	4. The War Begins

**Me: GAH! LET ME GO DAMMIT!**

**Jake: Koro, Turi, please let him go.**

**Me: OW! WATCH THE CLAWS!**

**Koro & Turi: (Grunt)**

**Me: Yeah, I understand why you guys did this.**

**Jake: So you've decided to agree?**

**Me: (Cha-Chik) Yeah, sure not like I have a choice. (sweatdrop)**

**Jake: Perfect, Let's see what you got for this chapter.**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: Maybe someone should do the disclaimer?**

**Jake: Right, Zero612 does not own Halo; he only owns Myself, Dante, Koro, Turi, and the modified UNSC destroyer the **_**Greek Gungnir**_**.**

**Me: Excellent, now can someone get Dante to POINT HIS FUCKING SHOTGUN AWAY FROM MY HEAD!**

**Dante: Fine, but get started already will ya?**

**Me: yeah, yeah, welcome to Operation Comenza Nuovo!**

**A/N: BTW, I know that Dante from saber team dies in Ghosts of Onyx but here I'm just gonna use my almighty author powers to have him be in a coma instead. Also, the Spartan III's have been given an armor permutation that keeps a certain chemical in their bloodstream to counteract the cognitive degenerating side-effects of one of their illegal augmentations.**

* * *

><p><span>How the War Begins<span>

Klaxon alarms resounded all throughout the ship as it shook and shuddered. Marines, Spartans and Elites alike burst through hallways, doorways, and out of cryo-pods, responding to the adrenalin packed, and danger-promising sounds of war. The _Greek Gungnir_ was under attack, and weathering a hail of liquid fire as it raced against escorts and enemies to the ground targets to safely deliver its cargo. Of course for this cargo, safely meant with at least a slight chance of survival, so the ship hurtling diagonally through a planets atmosphere for a high-speed deployment of Drop pods and pelicans was well within the usual safety regulations.

In the Ships hangar bay, beside two pelicans stood a group of 16 soldiers, 7 of them stood at a height of over 7 and-a-half feet, while the other 7 stood at just around 6 ft. They all stood in silence watching the plasma fire erupt outside the barrier of the hangar, as their ship just entered the planets atmosphere and they got a beautiful view of the planets horizon and the explosions of Neo-Covie ships exploding from plasma and MAC rounds.

"It'd be faster to jump" a deep, gruff voice remarked, breaking the silence.

4 heads just shook slowly as their owners rumbled with laughter.

The other 9 Spartans and 2 Elites just stared at the 8-foot man who made the suggestion, and remained unfazed by their disbelieving gazes.

"John, I think the Halos have gotten you too used to high velocity impacts" a melodious voice came out of Chief's helmet in response to his comment.

"I see now why the Arbiter holds you in such high regard," Koro said, with a hint of wonder.

"ALL VEHICLES DEPLOY! ALL VEHICLES DEPLOY!" said a voice through the alarms.

"Lets move everyone!" commanded Chief. The whole group split into two as Delta Squad and Saber team went into one pelican, and Blue team took tom and Lucy into the other Pelican. Both Pelicans quickly activated and took off, shooting out of the hangar and racing towards the rendezvous point in the nearby forest, 2 kliks from the nearest covie base. The two pelicans landed close to each other in a small clearing of the forest, hidden by the trees. The soldiers all left and headed towards the base to fulfill their objective while the covies were distracted by the Marines attacking nearby defense points and outposts.

"Tom, Lucy, you two stick with Saber team. We're doing a trident strike with Saber in the middle. Me and Blue team are on the right, and Delta Squad is on the left," ordered Chief.

"Yes, Sir" was the unanimous reply.

The 3 teams advanced through the forest as quickly and quietly as they could. They slowly diverged to prepare their 3-pronged attack as they got closer and closer to the Covenant base. The base was built around an orbital strike shield generator Spire. The spire was the size of a small skyscraper. The top was the usual shield flooring with the twin grav lift columns and power core inside the half-sphere structure topping the spire. The base of the spire showed two entrances and a vehicle passageway through the middle. The base was twice as wide as usual, with Shade turrets placed at four equal-interval points of the circular structure, grunt and Brute squads patrolled the outside with Brute majors standing guard at the entrance. As they neared the forests edge each team had their snipers set up, with the enemy squads being within good range from their current position. Jake, Mark, and Linda were all set up 15 yards away from each other, snipers loaded and resting on their shoulders. Within a few seconds each Spartan had their intended targets tagged, identifying their kills and eliminating crossfire. Fred and Olivia were chosen to stay behind in case of reinforcements. Chief waited a few seconds before flashing his red, amber, then finally, green status light to signal the remaining squad members to charge and open fire on the enemy. As always the charging Spartans and Elites easily dispatched the Grunts, mowed down by bullets and plasma rounds. The brutes were eliminated by .50 caliber high velocity rounds, leaving the doorway empty and open for infiltration. John led the teams inside the base, heading towards where he knew the grav lift was and their way up to the power core. Dante, Koro, and Turi stuck close together, punching, bashing or stomping any Grunt or jackal in their way. Brutes were treated slightly differently with one of the Elites usually depleting their shields through plasma fire and Dante's shotgun destroying their heads and spraying brain matter over the aliens further ahead, enraging pack brothers and terrifying Grunts into a frenzy of panicking cowardice. Of course, with 9 other Spartans the remaining ones didn't last longer than 3 seconds at the most. Finally arriving at the grav lift in the center of the base the group of killing machines leaped up and into the flow of the zero-g column. They fed their weapons new magazines, to be prepared to deliver the impending doom of the Spire's top occupants.

* * *

><p>Mark watched from his position beside Olivia as the Covenant soldiers from the other side of the base came from both sides of the base to converge at the doorway. He glanced to Olivia who noticed the same thing and silently sneaked closer to get better range with her Battle rifle. As the snipers tagged their targets once again, Fred and Olivia aimed at the smaller infantry before opening fire. The first line of Grunts and Jackals fell quickly to the BR's bursts, while their Brute leaders were taken down one by one by consistent headshots, fizzing out shields and cracking helmets and skulls with each shot. The aliens soon realized the attack direction and charged, with the grunts serving as the usual cannon fodder and the Jackals trying to hit the covered soldiers with their carbines and needler rifles. The Brutes shot their concussion rounds into the foliage, with a few spikers following every shot.<p>

"Hope John gets out soon," grunted Fred, as he noticed a misplaced plasma shot take out a couple of the jackals shields and quickly shot down their retreating forms.

"Same here, though it does seem a bit calm for the usual swarm of Covies-?" Mark replied before realizing that he was missing a few of his tagged Brutes. The tags still registered in his hud so he hadn't shot them but they were gone. _Just where did they g-!_

Mark's mental questioning was interrupted by Olivia who tackled him from nowhere as a plasma mortar exploded in the space they just vacated. The two landed a foot away, feet prickling form the plasmas heat with Olivia lying on top of Mark, slightly straddling him. After a second the two jumped away from each other and Olivia disappeared from sight as Mark checked the sky for more plasma mortars. He sweatdropped inside his helmet at the sight of no more than 5 wraiths plowing through the forest straight to him. Mark darted off to the side, avoiding two more blasts as he tried to reach the weak side of the wraiths armor. The wraiths adjusted themselves to all have clear aim at Mark, blasting away at his heels. As Mark sprinted away from them he noticed a slight rustling in the trees. Olivia dropped out the tree soon after and latched herself to the back of the furthest wraith which was positioned right beside the penultimate Wraiths engine port, in the back of the vehicle at the armors weakest point. Olivia quickly planted her cooking grenade into her host wraiths engine before jumping off and rolling away as quickly as she could. Seeing her jump to safety Mark suddenly changed course, darting between the plasma shells to get close to the wraiths. As he ran the grenaded wraith blew up, its explosion and purple fire igniting the wraith beside it, destroying it as well. The other three stopped in surprise, giving Mark his needed reprieve to complete his approach. Once he got close he jumped up onto the nearest wraith and shoved a grenade into the mortars base plasma generator, pulling the pin as he withdrew his hand. He jumped off the wraith and onto another one, bashing in the entrance hatch and punching the Brute driving until its head caved in. Olivia dashed in as the last wraiths driver saw his pack brothers death and prepared to destroy the Spartan and the wraith he stood on. Mark jumped clear but it proved to be unnecessary as Olivia jumped on and brutally beat through the hatch, then transferring her metal bending, bone shattering fists to rain on the brute driving. It died within milliseconds of Olivia's barrage. The two soldiers quickly met up and ran back to Fred, Jake, and Linda, noting the bloody, perforated corpses that surrounded the group. They all nodded in greeting to each other before turning their heads skywards as an explosion blew across the top of the Spire and traveled down its supports into the base.

"Well, looks like our jobs done," commented Mark, breaking the silence.

* * *

><p>"I think it looks like an exploding heretic ship, the hues of black and purple are well placed."<p>

"I think it's more of a purple and blue grassland in a dimpled countryside."

"It's the remains of a Jirahanae splattered on a wall with a few of your shotgun blasts pockmarking the metal Dante," stated Koro with an admonishing tone.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with my countryside theory," remarked Dante.

"No, it's half the body fluids and biomass of a Jiralhanae you just shot literally 2 minutes ago!" replied Koro staring unbelievably at his human teammate.

"Fine then, I'll call it 'Blasted Brute'" Dante responded with a sigh and snapping a picture with his helmets camera.

"Alright, we're ready to go," announced Chief as he stood up from the device he had rigged with the Spire's power core. Chief turned to see the rest of Blue and saber team put on their mode of escape. Turi and Koro were the only two that did not have a problem with strapping on the Covenant jetpack systems, having the design differences between the Brutes and Elites systems not being very different. Dante had Turi help him with his as Koro casually fixed the one on Will's back. Once satisfied all were ready Chief started the timer on the bomb, giving them a minute before the core overloaded and went out onto the plasma shielded outside floor. He quickly ran and jumped off, firing his jetpack occasionally for more distance and to slow his fall. The others quickly followed with little problem until Holly jumped. When she took off she gunned her jetpack and lurched towards Ash who was slightly ahead of her. When the two started to fall, they triggered their packs again and were just getting to the edge of the danger zone when the Spire's top blew up. Holly looked back and caught sight of one large piece of debris rocketing towards her and impacting on her jetpack. She screamed as she was suddenly thrown, spiraling, by the damaged propulsion device nearly headfirst into the forest.

The Spartans all landed and regrouped on the way to the crash site, with Ash slightly overtaking the Spartan II's in his slight panic, arriving second at Holly's side, unsurprisingly behind Kelly who made it first. Holly's left arm was bent at an odd angle and she was obviously interrupted in the middle of her landing by the extremely thick-trunked tree she was lying against. Hearing a crack, all except Ash turned from her slightly mangled body to glance at a thick tree topple backwards and a large arm-shaped dent, speckled in olive green Mjolnir paint, was easily seen on its front. They turned back to Holly whose vitals were showing extensive internal damaging and several skin breaches. Her suit seemed to have been breached by some of the thick bark on the tree. As the Spartans all got up and ensured their Elite allies had caught up, they began running back to their pelicans, to get some medical help for Holly. Koro lagged behind a bit, looking at the tree Holly impacted curiously, before snapping off a piece of bark and looking at the sap. Turi called for him and he immediately dropped the piece and sprinted to catch up with his fellow fighters, a grim look on his face as he gazed at Holly's unconscious body.

* * *

><p>The piece of bark laid there on the forest floor, peaceful and undisturbed with the drop of sap lying on the edge, slowly loosening a drip over the side. As the drip fell a small beetle had just crawled under the barks edge and was hit by the sap. The beetle's legs instantly collapsed, and it remained still and unmoving before it got up shakily and stumbled back and forth swinging its head back and forth before charging another beetle that walked over and grabbing it in its pincers, shaking, crushing and smashing its smaller kin on anything nearby until the small beetles carapace broke and its fluids and organs were slowly squeezed out of its shell while the attacking beetle suddenly shrieked and released its hold as both beetles laid down, never to move again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Me: Ok, I got out another chapter, happy?<strong>

**Everyone: Yes.**

**Me: Ok, sweet, hopefully my fans will be pleased. Now i gotta go train because sadly College and Crew don't leave me much time for writing.**

**Dante: and your lazy.**

**Me: Shut it asswipe.**

**Dante: What you say? (Points shotgun at me)**

**Me: Gotta go, PEACE!**


	5. Evento Nuovo

**Me: So Subject Jupiter has been updated with a new chapter. And I'm prepared to deal with any flaming I might receive from Modern Med-Evil or Commenza Nuovo fans. Then again I haven't received reviews so that hurts my inspiration and motivation. Interestingly enough I decided to forge on without them and when I searched my mind for story and characters I found them near dead. I infused enough energy into them for this story but the whole pre-story thing is solo mi because they're so lacing in energy. Not my fault (mostly) u guys need to REVIEW, otherwise how will I know whether you enjoy it or don't? **

**Also I'm shipping a few Spartan III couples, Tom and Lucy is too easy, Ash and Holly, and Mark and Olivia, the Spartan III Ninja (O) and Sniper (The Mark,Marksman). This is purely experimental, for fun and cause I F***ING CAN! :D **

**Also, all Spartan body language is almost imperceptible to any other person. Koro and Turi are learning because Sangheili are just a bit less unreadable than Spartans, who are too subtle to be noticed by any but their own.**

**Disclaimer: By now, you should know that I don't own Halo or any story I write about. No one on this site does.**

* * *

><p><span>Spectaculo Nuovo<span>

"Bring her into Room 202"

"Right"

"Bring a specialized analysis kit, we found some anomalies from the prelim analysis."

The first mission in the UNSC and the Sangheili Alliance's war against the Neo-Covenant has ended with an injured Spartan. Holly lay immobile and with her vitals showing a near comatose state. The Spartans and two Sangheili stood and sat outside the room where Holly was being examined. Everyone was worried but Ash was noticeably more so, to the other Spartans at least. Fred watched Ash as he made infrequent almost unnoticeable twitches, and remembered how Ash and Holly had spent more time together while they were caught in the Forerunner Shield World. Mark and Olivia had been doing the same and both couples had hid it rather well with taking shifts in staying by Dante's bedside as he slowly, painstakingly so, recovered. Jake and Dante from Delta Squad were brought to the side by a sergeant while a Lieutenant called to Fred and John.

"Spartans, if you could please come here" said the Lieutenant.

"What do you need sir?" asked Fred

"I just received a message from the commander." The Lieutenant relayed the message then asked if the Spartans understand it.

"Understood sir" John and Fred both answered. The two turned back towards the rest of the group as Jake and Dante did the same. Jake turned to Ash as he did the same while Dante went over besides Turi.

"Ash, we just received a message that the commander wants to separate the group. Apparently while this whole group may be by far the strongest in the UNSC, it's far too impractical to have the best Elites and Spartans in a single group. So the three's and two's are being split up. Delta Squad and Katana Squad will stick together with me as Squad leader" stated Jake.

"Meanwhile, Blue team will be with me, along with Tom and Lucy. Arbiter is going to come with a few Elites and that will be the second squad," added John.

With that said both groups split off, John leading Blue squad away after telling the three's to pass on their concern for Holly as Tom and Lucy followed and Fred gave a tiny reassuring nod to Ash as he passed. Delta and Katana squad watched the two's go and turned back towards the door to Holly's room. Koro fidgeted a bit more then looked over at Ash and then at Jake before approaching him.

"Jake, I have a theory on the spartan's condition but I hope I'm wrong" said Koro

"What is it?" asked Jake.

"I thought that tree she slammed into looked familiar and I have been wracking my brain for it. I looked at the sap and it seemed familiar as well, too familiar. I truly hope I am wrong"

"Why what's so bad about this tree?"

"It's a tree that is native to Sangheilios, but it was the one most used when terraforming other planets for the covenant as a whole. The tree exudes a certain sap that has several uses that several Sangheili clans each discovered. The Dottoree clan found out that the sap was useful as a salve when mixed in small amounts with other plentiful but otherwise useless herbs. The Whettee clan discovered that resin made from this sap was useful in sharpening and maintaining the edge of a weapon. The worst use, however, was discovered by the Bezerkree clan, they found out that when ingested or injected into the blood the fresh, undiluted sap could cause a person to devolve into an animalistic being, guided by raw, pure instinct. The clan felt that the sap empowered their warriors and they fought against almost all other Sangheili. It was pathetic from what the history books say. They were considered pathetic, and weak for relying on a drug to strengthen their soldiers. After a while the other clans decided to eradicate the honor-less bastards. Now their clan lives on in a sort of secret cult-society, that hides as well as it can to escape a second eradication."

"Are you kidding me? Holly's gonna wake up in some kind of blood rage or something?" exclaimed Ash.

"It's highly likely. Animals always experienced something like that, blood rage, rampage, aggressive territorialism. The Sangheili of the Bezerkree clan that other clan spies have observed always took small amounts and were very rough with each no matter the activity."

"So is there any way to reverse or get rid of the effects?" asked Jake.

""The clan always took regular doses so the intake must be continuous if the effects are to last. I don't know how much the Spartan has in her but it was certainly enough for a small dosage by the Bezerkree clan's standards if she's unconscious."

"Ok so easy fix, we keep Holly contained until the effects wear off. Lets go tell the commander and then help with setting up the containment unit before we go on a mission," stated Jake walking over to the room's door and motioning Koro to follow, "Let's start off with telling the medics inside about the effects of the sap."

Inside the room Holly was laying down on the medical bed with a few machines scanning her head. Jake and Koro went to the medics that were standing off to the side while Ash went straight to Holly's side. While explaining the effects of the sap to the medics, one of the machines by Holly's bedside emitted a soft beeping. As it did so, Holly's form stirred and Ash backed away slightly as she did so. Holly softly grunted before opening her eyes and blearily looking at Ash. Everyone watched the two and saw Ash relax upon seeing Holly apparently unaffected by the sap.

"Are you okay?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, that tree was unusually hard though. It hurt more than that time a Brute charged me," replied Holly, swinging her legs off the bed. The medics instantly rushed over, checking the machinery for any alarming changes, finding none.

"Well its good to see you're alright and awake again," said Ash, "we were just separated from Chief, he's taken Blue team and Tom and Lucy as well. We are left under direction from Jake."

"Oh really?" asked Holly, looking back at the squad leader.

"Yes really. And as squad leader I need to make sure you're good to go. A strange substance entered your bloodstream when you hit that tree, so I want you to stay here with the medics to make sure it's completely harmless" replied Jake as he stepped forward, "We haven't gotten a mission yet so I want to sue this time wisely."

"Understood sir" replied Holly, laying back down unwillingly.

Katana team bid their goodbyes and filed out with Delta squad. Once outside Jake turned to Koro with an unspoken question.

"I am at a loss as to why it did not affect her. Perhaps because of our different physiologies she will be affected differently, or not at all," answered Koro.

"Perhaps, Sangheili are a more saurian species while humans are more simian. I don't know if that will change much though, since our bodies seem to still make the same substances to function. Did she not get a proper dosage then?" asked Jake.

"I doubt it, the tree is easily liberated of its sap as it is, break the surface and it easily leaks out to cover the wounded area. Even so, the dosage is for a full-grown Sangheili, and we easily have twice the size and possibly mass of a female human, even if she is a Spartan. I think that should have made it close to a double dose, which definitely would not have allowed the calm awakening she just performed."

"So maybe Holly is a genetic anomaly then? Some random thing in her genome allowing her to nullify the effects?" Dante speculated.

"Perhaps, it is possible, we haven't seen this happen for a while since ingesting the sap is such a taboo in our culture. We never even told the brutes about it because they're like the Sangheili who used the sap normally. This is odd, and hopefully we don't run into any problems later."

"I agree. The last thing we need is anything this sap's effects imply. You guys wait here, I'm gonna go check in with the commander, see if they need us on the ground anytime soon." Jake walked off, heading for the ops center. Ash and Katana stood with Turi, Koro, and Dante outside Holly's med room, waiting for the medics to finish their tests and hoping for a mission brief soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh jeez, they're back again.<strong>

**Dante: you bet, that was exactly what we needed, a new chapter and now we are back at the forefront of your mind, energized and ready to roll.**

**Jake: Cool your jets Dante, too much pressure and he'll crack, just like last time.**

**Turi: He put the pressure on himself though. And desperately escaping to Skyrim and Mass Effect 2 is not helping in this case.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Speaking of I got an idea for an ME2 story. It will be a self-insert however so I'll have to be careful it's not so Mary-Sueish. Wait a sec, this is the Halo verse, the f**k am I doing, talking bout it here? Aw well. On a final note however, I know my probably devoted fans, I hope you still like this story (or remember it), I know I've been gone for a while, I know I've slacked off, and I know I suck as a devoted writer, and yes I know, I came back (finally) with this boring ass chapter. I promise you all, next time I will upload a chapter of action. There will be gunfire, explosions, battle-banter and Sangheili biting off heads. Ok maybe not that, but there will be controlled, canon, chaos. So until next time-**

**Koro: You sound like a bitch.**

**Me: …**

**Koro: …**

**Me: (sighs) I know… see ya.**


End file.
